


原罪

by Yorukoyako



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorukoyako/pseuds/Yorukoyako
Summary: 世上本没有神，只有扭曲者和他的所有物。





	原罪

**Author's Note:**

> 仏英，黑化注意，囚禁，强制。  
> KY止步。

序： 鹅妈妈童谣之Crooked man ──扭曲的男人

 

There was a crooked man,  
and he walked a crooked mile,  
He found a crooked sixpence  
against a crooked stile;  
He bought a crooked cat,  
which caught a crooked mouse,  
And they all lived together in a little crooked house.

 

 

亚瑟接过一支烟熟练的抽起，任由风从黑色的衣领灌入，他瞥了一眼手表的指针，距离零点还有不到五分钟，耳边尽是插科打诨的调笑声，他有些紧张，手指几乎把无辜的香烟拦腰折断，海面是墨色的，极浓重的色彩却包裹了一抹皎洁的月光，他深吸一口烟，令人心肺愉悦的感觉暂时冲淡了他过于紧绷的神经。海水一层一层漫上来，隐约的几丝光亮很快被新的浪潮吞没。

 

这是一个靠近海边的旧仓库，周围遍布高大杂乱的灌木，提供隐蔽的同时也夹杂了隐匿对手的风险，半个小时前，亚瑟最后一次送出交易地点和时间，与F确认后便将通讯设备扔进了海中。一路上他被风吹了个够呛，他的紧张不全然是因为几分钟后的突袭，诚然这个因素的占比足够庞大，但亚瑟知道，这里面也许有一些他自己也说不清道不明的情绪，也许眼前就是证实的时机。

 

时间差不多的时候他借口溜进了一排集装箱后面，按照任务安排，亚瑟的使命已经完成了，他会等安全通知发出后归队，结束这段长达三年之久的卧底生活。枪声四起的一瞬间亚瑟的脑后同时抵上了一把枪，他双手举过头顶佯装投降，所有反击的动作都在接下来不到一分钟的时间内被对方识破，枪口硌的他头皮隐隐作痛，亚瑟迅速在脑海里搜寻身后人的可能身份，他的格斗技巧在这群人中算得上优秀，很少有被全方面压制的时候，直到他在对方的命令下得以转过头。

 

亚瑟愕然，先是一双脚，接着是一身熟悉的制服，他太熟悉这张脸的主人，却对此刻这张脸所做出的表情陌生。以至于他开始怀疑自己的眼睛，怀疑那根不知从谁手里接过的烟被动过手脚，里面掺了足以使他产生幻觉的海//洛//因。他从来人的身后瞥见恶战后的场面，死伤无数的同僚和一脸玩味笑容的F，弗朗西斯整洁的衣领和脚下浸满泥土的污秽对比鲜明。

 

“很意外吗？亚瑟。”最不该出现在这里的人缓缓开口，他的目光如语调一样漫不经心，丝毫不带掩饰地将呆在原地的人打量了个遍 ，这在从前再平常不过了，此刻却让亚瑟如同针刺。弗朗西斯，亚瑟的上司，老师兼一点点的忘年交，多重的身份让他们私交甚密，在亚瑟还是一个警//校的毛头小子时弗朗西斯就会时常提醒他的着装，他不止一次地将目光毫无保留地停在亚瑟身上，没有一次像现在这般露骨，你见过狮子猎食吗？利齿刺穿猎物喉管前的决绝、侵略性，上帝，如果这不是弗朗西斯发出的，亚瑟在内心祈祷，他不会到双腿有些不可控制的打颤成程度。

 

眼前的人应该在城市的另一端，他应该在确认任务进度，应该在给自己的杯子蓄满咖啡，应该皱起眉头等待消息的传回，就是不应该在这里，并且用枪指着自己的头。显然亚瑟还没搞清楚自己的处境，他不敢轻举妄动，只是沉默着，好在弗朗西斯也没指望他开口，他在仁慈吗？不，是他不需要而已。一个天生的尤物只需要会用他的身体来取悦自己就足够了，漂亮的嘴唇如果总说些不合时宜的话会大大折损他的美丽。

 

弗朗西斯对他亚瑟的反应很满意，他直截了当地抠动了扳机，巨大的响声在亚瑟耳边炸开，有温热的液体蜿蜒着从耳畔流下，疼痛使他弓起了身体，他大概是聋了，他看着弗朗西斯的嘴一张一合，一只手仍举着枪，另一只手靠近他的头，随着动作擦拭下来一些新鲜的血迹，亚瑟表情茫然地看着弗朗西斯，他一知半解的表情尤其惹人怜爱，倔强，求知欲，弗朗西斯知道他会败给这些，从前的他会，现在仍然。于是，姑且可以称为体贴的，弗朗西斯靠近亚瑟的另一只耳朵，他不在乎正在痛苦中的人是否能听到他说了什么，他说给亚瑟听，更像是说给自己听。

 

亚瑟被挤进一个逼仄的隔间后逐渐恢复了听力，双手反铐在身后，空间的狭窄和弗朗西斯不停的顶弄限制了他过多的动作。隔着裤子的抚弄无异于隔靴搔痒，偏这力度又不甚轻柔，想到正在对自己做这件事的人是弗朗西斯，他羞耻地不愿发出任何声音，况且，一点可疑的声音都足以让他们的位置暴露。

 

亚瑟尝试着回忆些别的东西，好以此转移现下失态的尴尬，他回忆五年前，他被指派到弗朗西斯的手下学习，性格的原因导致他不热衷于团体活动，这个有着法国口音的老师不止一次地给他的病假开绿灯，然后私下偷偷教他一遍，亚瑟学的很快，弗朗西斯每次结束后都会说，亚瑟，你是我最好的学生。

 

现在这句话成了恶魔，他又一次听见属于弗朗西斯的嗓音吐出这句称赞，

 

”亚瑟，你是我最好的学生，我想，接下来你要面对的也能很快学会，不需要我提示太多。“那双曾经教他握枪的手覆着薄茧，指腹温厚，每一寸的侵占都不容拒绝。

 

“为什么不顺从自己呢，亚瑟，你明明在享受，你的身体理应顺从你的思想，你不会以为你躲在更衣室喊着我的名字进行一次次下流的自我释放会无人知晓吧？”理智崩溃边缘的亚瑟瞪大了眼睛，他的裤子早已被弗朗西斯踩在脚下，下身在抚慰中逐渐抬头，隐秘的欲望被当事人开诚布公地宣泄出来，最想遮掩的行为原来一直被窥视，亚瑟压抑的呜咽终于从口中被逼出，他浑浑噩噩地跪在地上，弗朗西斯在旁人眼中是脾气温和的烂好人，面对亚瑟总是异常的有耐心，现在他也耐心着照顾失去思考能力的亚瑟。

 

直接，粗暴，没有怜悯和喘息的空隙，这些从前永远不会和弗朗西斯联系在一起的词此刻开始交缠，温和从他的身上彻底消失，取而代之的是骨子里的残忍。他借着亚瑟跪倒的姿势将一截手指放进他的身体，这在弗朗西斯看来不过是小把戏，亚瑟却回应了一阵颤栗，弗朗西斯笑着增加到两根手指，并随之加深对亚瑟身体的探索，如此美妙，和他预想的一样。早一些，时间再早一些的时候，早到亚瑟还是个会惹事的生猛少年，他就一眼决定了他的今后，那张稚嫩的脸到了今天还是没能彻底摆脱青涩的影子，在他们的私人教学时间，当他从背后握住亚瑟的手，整个人将他拥进怀里教他用枪时他就会想，这样一副颠倒众生的身体如果失去尊严，流着泪，屈辱地发出请求该是多么令人上瘾的画面。

 

现在他做到了，手指到阴//茎的转换没有过渡，亚瑟的下身像接纳他的手指一样接纳了他的进入，几乎是被贯穿一般，断断续续的呜咽声调骤然拔高，他敢肯定，他被发现了，接着他要真的完蛋了，弗朗西斯会把他丢出去给任何对他有兴趣的人，亚瑟开始恐惧，弗朗西色的叛变于他而言足以成为一个噩梦，不，根本不是，从一开始，他就是恶魔，不是吗？他的友善，他的包容，他对亚瑟的另眼相看，到最后引导他一步步走上深渊的独木桥，在亚瑟因为下属的恶作剧替他出头的时候，在心里那点倾慕的心思生根发芽的时候，在他冒着风险溜进他的公寓只为看他一眼的时候，乃至他传回情报的时候在弗朗西斯眼里都是多么可笑而可悲的存在。他记得这些事件的最后无一例外都是以弗朗西斯的笑结束，这些行为加速了他的毁灭，恶魔迫不及待地出手了。

 

亚瑟的哭叫是催化剂，他被强迫着抬起头，直面他曾经的信仰，如今的梦魇。弗朗西斯并未因为他的可怜而放缓动作，他把亚瑟禁锢在双臂中，无比爱怜地揉捏他因为趴跪而磨红的膝盖，亚瑟的一切都是他所赋予的，理应被他剥夺，前提仅仅是只要他愿意。

 

很快一种奇异的感觉从身体里升腾而起，亚瑟对这种感觉感到陌生，却被牵引着适应它，他倚在弗朗西斯的肩上，开始对穴口的刺激做出反应，腰身的晃动似乎真的不需要提点什么，他双手依旧被限制在身后，臀部轻微地上下耸动，潮热很快席卷了他的全身，弗朗西斯的制服纽扣是冰的，肩章是冰的，皮带的金属搭扣也是冰的，这些是他的救命稻草，亚瑟全身裸露着的皮肤都在向它们靠拢，淫//靡的水声充斥了他的耳朵，没有抚弄的前端渗出透明的粘液，他哭着求弗朗西斯的安慰，得到的只是更粗暴的进入。

 

“我会带你回家，我记得你说过很喜欢我的阁楼，遗憾的是它没有窗，不过你足够喜欢它，对吗？”弗朗西斯在亚瑟即将晕过去前宣告了他的归宿。

 

一周后，弗朗西斯带回一枚奖章，小小的圆形金属造型，坠上一截蓝色缎带，真漂亮，尤其是当这成为亚瑟身上唯一的装饰时。电视屏幕播放着背景严肃的死亡追悼，弗朗西斯的手指从亚瑟的金发间逐渐收力，迫使他抬眼正视自己的“死亡”，他一扫屏幕里接受采访时的憔悴状态，无比贪恋地欣赏着亚瑟脸上的恐惧变成绝望。

 

这个世上没有神，只有扭曲者和他的所有物。


End file.
